Sunflower
Dành cho phiên bản nguyên thủy, xem Primal Sunflower. Sunflower (hay còn gọi là hoa hướng dương) là một cây cối có trong cả 2 phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies và Plants vs. Zombies 2. Sunflower sẽ tạo ra mặt trời (như một loại tiền trong PVZ) để người chơi trồng thêm nhiều loại cây khác. Ban đầu vào có 50 mặt trời thì họ đặt Sunflower trước và kiên nhẫn đợi năng lượng trong ít nhất 4-12 giây. Bài hát của cô được fan hâm mộ số 1 với hơn 3 triệu người nghe. Giọng cô được lồng tiếng bởi Laura Shigihara Nguồn gốc Tạo hình Sunflower được dựa trên loài [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helianthus_annuus Helianthus annuus] trong thực tế, một cây hoa hướng dương phổ biến gieo trồng ngày nay. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành Màn 1-1. Nó tạo ra 25 mặt trời mỗi 24 giây. Nó có thể nâng cấp lên thành Twin Sunflower nếu bạn mua từ Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies sau khi hoàn thành Màn 3-4. Twin Sunflower tạo ra gấp đôi số lượng mặt trời của Sunflower bình thường. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sunflower được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành Player's House - Player's House - Ngày 1. Nó làm việc giống như Plants vs. Zombies, ngoại trừ nó không được nâng cấp đến Twin Sunflower. Thay cho nó, Twin Sunflower bây giờ đã thành cây riêng biệt. Người chơi cần bảo vệ nó trong các màn Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds. Bắt đầu với cập nhật phiên bản 1.7 mới, số lượng của một mặt trời bình thường được tăng thêm đến 50, làm cho nó dễ dàng để trồng cây. Almanac '''Lưu ý: Giữ nguyên văn bản tiếng Anh.' ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance". Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower là nâng cấp của Sunflower. Nó tạo ra 50 mặt trời mỗi 24 giây, gấp hai lần so với bình thường. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food Khi cho ăn Plant Food, nó sẽ nhanh chóng tạo ra 150 mặt trời. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Đang mặc trang phục Khi Sunflower đang mặc trang phục và cho ăn Plant Food, nó có thể nhanh chóng tạo ra 1 đồng xu vàng và 175 mặt trời hoặc 2 đồng xu vàng và 150 mặt trời. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Chế độ Adventure Mode Hồi phục 3 đồng đội có lượng máu yếu nhất với tỉ lệ hồi phục nhất định. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Hồi máu tất cả cây, cần Plant Food hồi phục để áp dụng. Chiến thuật Sunflower là cây đầu tiên tạo ra mặt trời. Cho các màn bình thường, bạn nên trồng hai cột cho nó. Zombie phân phối giữa hai hàng của hồ nên bỏ hồ sẽ an toàn hơn nhiều, vì vậy trong một số trường hợp, nó có thể được an toàn hơn để tập trung các Sunflower bạn có. Sunflower có thể được trồng trên các cột bên trái cho số tiền tối đa có thể bảo vệ hoặc ở phía trước của các cây tấn công như một tuyến phòng thủ thứ hai, mặc dù các chiến thuật sau này có thể gây trở ngại cho vị trí cây. Nếu Catapult Zombie xuất, trồng cây Umbrella Leaf gần đó để bảo vệ Sunflower khỏi tảng đá mà nó cẩu. Nếu Sunflower đang bị đe dọa bởi Digger Zombie sẽ thường được bảo vệ bởi Pumpkin. Thư viện Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Đây là một trong vài cây xuất hiện ở tất cả trò chơi trong chương trình, các cây khác là Peashooter, Wall-nut, Repeater, Snow Pea, Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno và Magnet-shroom. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Sunflower tạo ra mặt trời sau khi tạo đi tạo lại 20 lần. *Sunflower và Twin-sunflower không phát sáng dần khi tạo ra mặt trời trong iOS version. Trục trặc này đã được phát hiện và bỏ đi trong các phiên bản sau. *Sunflower là một trong 3 cây có thể tạo ra mặt trời trong game. Các cây khác là Twin Sunflower và Sun-shroom. *Nếu người chơi lần đầu tiên chơi Màn 2-1 mà chọn Puff-shroom nhưng không chọn Sunflower, người chơi sẽ gặp tin nhắn cảnh báo đặc biệt là: "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?" (Bây giờ đó là buổi tối, bạn cần thiết Sunflower nhiều hơn. Bạn có chắc chắn rằng bạn muốn chơi màn này mà không chọn chúng?) **Chỉ Sunflower và Puff-shroom mới có tin nhắn cảnh báo đặc biệt. Cả hai đều xuất hiện trong màn đầu tiên của Night khi người chơi lần đầu tiên chơi Adventure Mode. *Sunflower, cùng với Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean và Gold Magnet không có khả năng tấn công cũng như phòng thủ. *Sunflower xuất hiện trong Crazy Dave đang hát Wabby Wabbo cùng với Squash và Stinky the Snail. *Nó không thể được nâng cấp lên Twin Sunflower khi nó đang tạo ra mặt trời. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Đây là một trong sáu cây trong trailer của Plants vs. Zombies 2 khi tấn công zombie, các cây khác là Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, và Pea Pod. *Mặc dù Sunflower là cây thứ hai, nó vẫn là Seed Packet đầu tiên trong Almanac. *Chỉ Sunflower, Peashooter và Wall-nut mới có trang phục ở các sự kiện. *Trong miêu tả của Sunflower ở almanac, "Youtuber" bắt chước YouTube. Thêm vào đó, từ "tuber" trong "Youtuber" là một loại cây. *Khi tạo mặt trời, Sunflower sẽ cười mỉm và thả mặt trời và phát sáng thay vì Sunflower chỉ mỉm và thả mặt trời. Xem thêm *Mặt trời *Twin Sunflower *Các cây tạo ra mặt trời *Power Flower en:Sunflower Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây được nâng cấp Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Player's House Thể loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời